Sneezeasels
Synopsis A disease sweeps through the whole kingdom causing everyone to sick including the king; Badou, Zawadi and Munroe adventure out to find a cure. Can the friends find a cure before the ambassador claims the throne? Summary The friends adventure out into the Bayubab Groove, until suddenly Badou lets out a sneeze so big that it sends his friends flying into a tree. Zawadi suggest that he heads home, but he denies it as they were moving the friends come across a giant tree, they all suggest different ways to get around the tree. Just as Badou was finished climbing over he found a berry patch at the time Zawadi was trying to jump over she tripped on a rock and bumped into Munroe from under the log and in doing so she sent him flying into the bush and collided with Badou. To her surprise they both were orange due to the berries, so they decided to call them Sunny Berries. During the next morning just as Badou was beginning to feel better, he hear a sudden sneeze in which turned out to be Zawadi he asked if she was okay and she wasn't. What was going around was a case of the Sneezeasels and Queen Celeste suggested that the young zebra head off to bed. Then Babar asked if Badou and Munroe were okay and they were however, it didn't last long soon everybody started to get sick including Badou's parents and Cornelius too, when Crocodylus came in, went into a frantic panic and told the king immediately to make it a law to stop this disease. Then he began to suspect that he had the sickness too, but no and ran straight out of the room. However, the king did and told them to follow the ambassador while he headed for his bedroom, in the midst of all the ambassador's running he runs into his nephew Tersh. Crocodylus says he has a plan to become king, but for the moment he doesn't that the young prince and Munroe were listening and had to find a cure fast. So they began to discuss what's been happening, Zawadi believes she was the cause of it, but it was Badou that sneezed on them both and probably had it first. The reason why both Badou and Munroe weren't sick because they got covered sunny berry juice and were going to pick some, Crocodylus overhears this and heads to the Bayubab Groove to take them all. So the boys were on their way only to discover a croc got there first and all the berries are gone except for a few leftover, Badou used Munroe quills to get the last of them. The ambassador was impressed with his nephew and ate all the berries in which Tersh thought was a bad idea, shortly after he found out the prince was on his way back. Once they got there Badou told Munroe to get his basket to the queen just as Badou was trying to get into the palace he was interrupted by Tersh. Badou told the croc he had a disease even though it was fake he finally made inside. Crocodylus was about to make himself king, he had everything he needed but what he didn't count was Munroe's quills, with the plan as a failure the ambassador slithers away. Thanks to Badou and Munroe a feast was going to be made in their honor and everyone was feeling better, except for Crocodylus he'd be fine with the sneezeasels, but the stomach ache would have run it's course with everyone laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou, Munroe and Zawadi Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards